Mission impossible (ou presque)
by Iliade de l'Internet
Summary: Faire sa demande en mariage à l'homme qu'on aime n'est pas bien difficile surtout quand on a tout préparer pour faire de ce moment, un souvenir inoubliable. Enfin ça c'était avant que tout par en cacahuètes et que tout le monde viennent le déranger.


**Disclamé:** Les personnages ainsi que l'univers appartiennent tous à J.K Rowling, ou à AMC

Seule l'histoire m'appartient.

 **Rating :** T

 **Auteur :** Diaule

 **Les règles générales :**

Seules les personnes ayant décrété qu'ils participent peuvent êtres défié.

1 à 2 semaines maxi pour l'écriture.

Grand max 9000 mots.

Le plus souvent un cross over.

 **Le thème de l'OS :**

Couples imposé (yaoi obligatoire).

Idée générale imposée.

 **Os défis :**

Couple: HP/Daryl  
Idée: Faire sa demande en mariage à l'homme qu'on aime n'est pas bien difficile surtout quand on a tout préparer pour faire de ce moment, un souvenir inoubliable. Enfin ça c'était avant que tout par en cacahuètes et que tout le monde viennent le déranger.

* * *

 **Mission impossible (ou presque)**

 _Blabla : parole de la commentatrice_  
 _ ***blabla* : pensée de la commentatrice**_  
Blabla: histoire racontée

 _Raaaaahhhh ! Je suis contente, cela faisait longtemps que je ne m'étais pas autant amusée ! Voyez-vous, i ans, Moi, Destinée, Mort et quelques autres jouions au poker (jusque-là rien d'anormal me direz-vous ) mais Destinée_ _ ***quelle idiote prétentieuse, elle était bien trop sûre d'elle ***_ _a misé la possibilité de créer n'importe quel futur à deux (pauvres) âmes humaines.  
Et devinez qui a gagné ? C'est moooooiiiiiii ! Et à votre avis quel futur ai je décidé de changer ? Celui du petit brun au yeux verts, Parry Hotter ….. non pardon Harry Potter __***fichue mémoire *.**_ _Il avait enfin vaincu Mol….Molduvord je crois, argh non ! Diantre *_ _ **je ne sais pas si ça se dit encore***_ _quel est son nom encore…. Ah si lord….non il ne me revient pas… bref, un mégalomane qui croyait que je l'avais envahi en grande quantité alors que j'étais bien plus présente chez le petit gosse, Torry … non Harry_ _ ***je vais y arriver *.**_ _Du coup j'ai fait en sorte, ne me demandez pas comment de le faire venir au États unis. Si en fait allez -y, demandez, que je puisse vous raconter mon coup de génie :_

Harry se réveilla en sursaut, du rouge, trop de rouge, carmin, le sang, la douleur, la souffrance, les cris, les morts, les blessés mais aussi la vie, la passion, l'amour, la force. Tous ces contraires l'étourdissaient à chaque fois qu'il dormait, la guerre était finie et beaucoup de ses amis y avaient laissé quelque chose, de la famille, une partie de leur corps, Luna était borgne, une partie de leur mental comme Hermione qui était encore à Saint -Mangouste, près des parents de Neville et lui, il avait tout perdu. Les Weasley s'étaient servis de lui, sauf les jumeaux mais ils étaient morts, tués par Bellatrix. Ils l'avaient trahi avec l'aide et le grand soutien de Dumbledore qui lui, heureusement, était bien mort, Hermione aussi était dans le coup mais elle a eu ce qu'elle méritait, merci Lucius.

Harry regarda sa montre, 6h du matin, il ne pourra pas se rendormir, il avait donc le temps. Il se leva pour regarder par la fenêtre, le parc de Poudlard était là, immobile, vert , comme nettoyé de tout le sang versé. Le Survivant, qu'il haïssait ce surnom, était là pour aider aux réparations du château. Il se prépara et descendit déjeuner dans la grande salle, un des seuls endroits en parfait état. La gazette arriva un peu plus tôt que d'habitude et pour une fois la première page n'était pas centrée sur le monde sorcier britannique mais elle annonçait une attaque de zombies, rebaptisés rôdeurs, aux États Unis ( _à votre avis, qui a permis à un nécromancien de m'utiliser pour créer ces jolies petites choses ? Le tout en sachant que le petit brun aux yeux verts ne pourrait pas s'empêcher de sauver la veuve et l'orphelin, il faut avouer que je suis un pur génie sur ce coup_ ), Harry fut révolté, comment pouvait on créer des choses aussi ignobles que ça?

Chaque jour qui passait les nouvelles empiraient, et, alors que pendant la guerre contre le gars sans nez ( _je ne reviens toujours pas sur son nom…_ ), les anglais immigraient en masse vers les USA, cette fois ci ce sont les américains, ceux qui s'en sortent sans avoir été mordus, qui viennent en Angleterre, en France et en Russie. Harry, n'ayant plus rien pour le retenir dans son pays natal, eu l'intuition (mais de qui venait elle ?!) qu'il devait aller là bas afin de les aider….

 _Je sais ce que vous vous dites : La suite ! La suite! La suite! Patience est mère de sûreté mes enfants_ _ ***ça ne veut rien dire dans ce contexte, ils vont te prendre pour une folle… d'un autre côté quelqu'un qui discute avec elle-même ne peut pas être saine d'esprit…. ***_ _bref soyez patients je raconterais la suite mais pas tout de suite_ _***quel humour, ma vieille, quel humour ! *.**_ _Vous vous rappelez que je pouvais modifier le futur de deux personnes ? Et bien la deuxième âme est celle d'un gars un peu étrange mais pas si méchant, un chasseur ou quelque chose comme ça, David….non, Darryl *_ _ **décidément, moi et les prénoms***_ _et puis pour ce que je souhaitais en faire il était parfait : il devait protéger mon cher petit Garry... Harry_ _ ***c'est la même chose* .**_ _Le protéger de quoi me direz-vous ? Mais de la vie et du monde, je veux que Barry…. Harry_ _ ***crotte***_ _soit en sécurité quelque part et je comptais bien faire que ce soit entre les bras de cet homme. Je dois avouer que la suite fut une vraie réussite, ils se sont rencontrés lors du massacre d'une centaine de rôdeurs._

Harry arriva en plein milieu d'une attaque de ce qui avait été humain autrefois et vit que les autres visaient la tête, il sortit donc sa baguette et….  
\- Tu espères tuer qui avec ce bout de bois, gamin ? Lui dit une voix rauque et brusque.  
Harry se retourna vers sa source et tomba sur deux yeux bleus magnifiques (rooooooohhhhh….) mais avec une étincelle dangereuse qui lui donna des frissons dans le dos de plai…de peur.  
\- Pour l'instant ces abominations et ensuite celui qui les dirige… et toi ? Tu es là pour bavarder ou pour te battre ?, demanda le jeune sorcier d'un ton moqueur.  
Il se retourna et lança un reducto vers un premier rôdeurs et celui qui arrivait derrière fut abattu par une flèche du beau brun, ils continuèrent à tirer durant ce qui sembla des heures. Lorsqu'ils furent tous abattus, un gars en tenue de shérif s'approcha pour lui tendre la main.

\- Il faudra que tu nous expliques comment tu as fait pour en tuer autant avec un simple petit bout de bois mais en tout cas tu nous as certainement sauvé la vie donc merci. Moi c'est Rick.  
\- Harry, répondit le brun en serrant la main.  
\- Voici Daryl, Andrea, Glenn et Merle, présenta Rick en lui indiquant successivement le bel arbalétrier, une femme blonde, un asiatique à l'air geek et un gars aux yeux un peu fous mais ressemblant au chasseur, Daryl.  
Harry les salua et après quelques questions basiques de politesse vinrent celles sur sa baguette. Et tous y allèrent de leurs suppositions:

\- C'est sûrement un rayon laser genre les pistolets de Star Wars nouvelle version, émit Glenn avec un air de gamin devant une boutique de quidditch.  
\- Mais non… c'truc c'est une technologie extraterrestre, t'es con l'intello, répliqua Merle.  
Daryl acquiesça  
\- Ou alors c'est de la magie et c'est aussi ce qui anime les rôdeurs, non ? Demanda Andrea plus rêveuse que les autres.  
\- Laissez le s'exprimer ! Comment voulez-vous qu'il nous réponde si personne ne lui en laisse le temps, se fâcha Rick.  
Harry sourit et leur expliqua l'existence du monde magique puis, devant leurs yeux septiques, fit une démonstration de son pouvoir en faisant léviter Daryl alors que les autres se tordaient de rire, une expression émerveillée sur leurs visages.  
\- Donc tu sais qui contrôle ces choses, sorcier ? Demanda Daryl en observant le magnifique regard émeraude et la personne qui le possédait ( _décidément ça a l'air réciproque.. et je n'y suis pour rien...presque pour rien_ ).  
\- Il est probable que ce soit un nécromancien qui soit derrière tout ça mais qui exactement, non je n'en ai aucune idée…

Harry était vraiment désolé pour eux car ça ressemblait à une bonne nouvelle mais ne sachant pas où se trouvait le nécromancien cela devenait une assez mauvaise nouvelle car mine de rien ce n'est pas si petit que ça les États Unis.  
\- Ce n'est pas grave... mais c'est possible de contrôler tous les rôdeurs en même temps?  
Andrea était sceptique.  
\- Non….normalement pas tu as raison, il faudrait trop de pouvoir et depuis le temps il devrait déjà être mort et à plusieurs c'est le même problème, les nécromanciens ne sont pas assez sur terre pour permettre au sort de durer aussi longtemps, réfléchit Harry à toute vitesse.  
\- Peut être qu'il utilise une sorte de mégaphone?  
\- Un mégaphone ?  
\- Oui, tu parles dedans et ta voix est amplifiée et porte beaucoup plus loin.

\- Alors il faudrait trouver un endroit assez central d'où il pourrait transmettre ça en admettant que ce soit la bonne solution. Tous les deux se mirent à faire des calculs et tout ce qui va avec pour trouver un emplacement possible. Les autres les regardaient effarés et surtout perdus. Ils décidèrent finalement de faire le campement et d'attendre le résultat. Étrangement, Daryl fut le dernier a arrêter de les regarder ou plutôt de LE regarder.

 _Rooohhh ils vont bien ensemble quand même non ? Mon idée n'était pas si mal mais je ne pensais pas que ça serait aussi rapide…tant mieux vous me direz je n'aurais pas à demander à Cupidon_ _ ***quel est le crétin qui a confié les histoires d'amour à un gosse en couche sérieux?! Et après on se demande pourquoi il y a autant de couples qui divorcent...***_ _en plus je ne l'aime pas trop et je lui dois déjà deux services. Alors je vais vous résumer la suite de l'histoire sinon nous n'arriverons jamais à la meilleure partie, ben oui ! Cinq ans ce n'est pas court à raconter…_ _ ***surtout que celle qui retranscrit mon histoire veut en faire un OS, non mais je vous jure !* .**_ _Bref revenons-en à notre récit, après leur première rencontre, alors qu'ils voyageaient vers le centre des USA où était censé se trouver le nécromancien d'après les calculs d'Andréa et de Larry…Harry_ _ ***oui j'ai la mémoire qui flanche, et alors ?!***_ _, malheureusement *ou pas* Il n'y avait de la place que dans la tente de Durryl...Daryl_ _ ***pas de commentaires s'il vous plaît*.**_ _C'est grâce à cela que les deux se sont rapprochés, vraiment rapprochés si vous voyez ce que je veux dire_ _ ***clin d'oeil imaginaire et sourire pervers*.**_ _Et au bout de 5 mois de recherches, ils ont finalement réussis à trouver puis abattre le méchant gars et ce au moyen de magie, de flèches et de balles_ _ ***de fusil évidemment, pas des balles de foot, de tennis ou autres*.**_ _Ça à bien aidé Mort car elle était très malheureuses de voir ses âmes repartir sur terre et être déchirées alors qu'elles avaient fait leur temps. En plus elle m'en a voulu et me tient toujours pour responsable de ce qui est arrivé. Mais je diverge_ _ ***ou tu te fais vieille ce qui revient à peu près au même***_ _Malheureusement tout ne fut pas réglé puisque les rôdeurs étaient toujours présents mais au moins ils ne pouvaient plus contaminer les personnes mordues ou griffées, il ne restait donc plus qu'à tous les abattre un par un. Là vous pourriez penser que tout est bien qui finit bien, mais non ! Les deux crétins_ _ ***je ne les appelle plus par leurs prénoms sinon je vais encore me tromper...en plus je ne retrouve toujours pas celui du sang-mêlé mégalomane***_ _s 'étant donc rapprochés, se sont avoués leurs sentiments et tout le tralala qui va avec. Je ne vous dis pas la difficulté qu'ils ont eue à se le dire et cette fois ci je ne vous le raconterai vraiment pas parce qu'ils ont mis 3 jours, 3 jours de bégaiements ! 3 jours pour 3 mots ! Je n'avais jamais vu ça! Bref vous me direz que cela n'est pas si mal et que ça n'a rien de drôle car j'en viens maintenant_ _ ***oui seulement maintenant ! Je vous entends penser vous savez!***_ _à la partie qui me réjouis et pour laquelle je sautillais de joie_ _ ***en imaginant que je puisse sautiller***_ _au début de mon histoire._

 _Tout commence lorsque l'autre grand brun à l'arbalète Dory, Daryl_ _ ***idem***_ _s'est dit qu'il allait demander la main de Thierry, Harry_ _ ***...***_ _, 5 ans après leur rencontre, il avait tout préparé un beau restaurant, une belle musique, une belle bague mais évidemment il a fallu que ça tombe sur lui_ _ ***ahahahah je ris encore de cette partie avant de vous la raconter  
!***_

Harry était aux anges, déjà que Daryl montrait rarement ses sentiments (sauf dans un lit mais nous ne nous attarderons pas là-dessus) mais en plus il l'emmenait dans un merveilleux restaurant, son préféré. Mais le sorcier était stressé, il avait une importante nouvelle et ce qu'il avait à dire à son homme n'était pas des plus facile, surtout lorsqu'on ne connaît pas toutes les divergences du monde sorcier par rapport au moldu. Mais bizarrement, Daryl paraissait plus stressé que lui, et pourtant il ne l'était jamais, mais là il avait les mains qui tremblaient et semblait sur le point de s'évanouir. Alors que Harry allait ouvrir la bouche pour lui annonce la grande nouvelle, le chasseur se leva et…  
\- Des fleurs, vous voulez des fleurs pour votre petite amie ? J'en ai des rouges, des blanches, des oranges, de toutes les couleurs ? L'interrompit un marchand de fleurs ambulant, qu'il n'avait pas vu rentrer, avant qu'il ne coure dehors devant l'air assassin du brun massif qui commençait à sortir son arbalète.  
\- MON petit ami et non je n'ai pas besoins de ces mochetées ! Daryl était énervé, comment osait- il l'interrompre dans un moment pareil, en plus la musique prévue était sur le point de se terminer, il devait se dépêcher.  
\- Soit plus gentil avec les gens Chou même s'ils t'énervent un peu.  
Harry semblait sur le point de pleurer alors Daryl le prit dans ses bras pour le réconforter. Il ne comprenait pas pourquoi Harry réagissait aussi fort, il devrait pourtant être habitué qu'il ne soit jamais gentil avec personne. Harry voulut lui dire pourquoi il était si émotif mais au  
moment où il allait se confier, Merle jaillit derrière Daryl qui tenait encore Harry dans ses bras et lui cria :

\- Félicitations ! Attends ! Pourquoi il a l'air sur le point de pleurer ? M'dit pas qu'il a refusé?  
\- MAIS JE N'AI ENCORE RIEN DEMANDÉ ! DÉGAGE CONNARD AVANT DE TOUT GÂCHER !  
\- Pourquoi tu le tiens dans tes bras alors ?  
\- PARCE QU'IL EST SUR LES NERFS ET QU'IL VA BIENTÔT S'ÉNERVER POUR DE BON !  
\- T'es sur que c'est lui qui est nerveux ?

\- Oui oui bon j'te laisse mais j'croise les doigts. Daryl souffla un bon coup et regarda Harry qui avait l'air effrayé par cette éclat et ne comprenait rien à ce qu'il se passait. Et, alors que le jeune homme réessaya de lui dire ce qu'il voulait, Daryl le fit s'asseoir sur une chaise, s'agenouilla devant lui, sortit une petite boîte en velours, le rouge aux joues et… plus de boîte dans sa main, il se leva et vit un garçon s'enfuir par la porte, la boîte en main. Une arbalète fut levée, une flèche tirée en pleine cuisse, le garçon s'effondra en hurlant de douleur alors que Daryl s'approchait de lui l'air furieux.  
\- PUTAIN! MAIS VOUS AVEZ TOUS DÉCIDÉ DE ME FAIRE CHIER AUJOURD'HUI ! C'EST PAS POSSIBLE DE FAIRE ÇA EN PAIX !  
Il lui arracha la bague des mains, appuya avec son pied sur la blessure pour faire souffrir le voleur et retourna vers son futur mari, si plus rien ne les dérangeait, mais il ne faut jamais espérer car en arrivant près de celui là, il glissa sur le sang qu'il y avait sur sa chaussure et se rattrapa à la nappe envoyant tout le repas à terre. Zeeenn, on inspire, on expire, bon maintenant qu'il avait eu son lot de malheur il put continuer, il s'agenouilla donc et ouvrit la boîte mais où était passé Harry ?  
\- RAAAAHHHHHHH ! J'EN PEUX PLUS ! IL NE PEUT PAS ÊTRE À SA PLACE QUAND IL LE FAUT CELUI LÀ !  
Il jeta un regard noir à tous les clients qui le dévisageaient, qu'y pouvait-il si tout ce qu'il avait préparé n'allait pas comme il le voudrait et si son peut être futur fiancé disparaissait. Il chercha Harry du regard, sans lui c'est plus dur de faire sa demande, mais ne le vit nulle part. Ah si ! Il sortait des toilettes. Quel besoin d'aller aux toilettes dans ce moment là sérieusement ! Quoiqu'il avait une air un peu pâlot, peut-être était-il malade ?  
\- Tu vas bien 'Ry ? Ça n'a pas l'air …  
\- Oui ça va, c'est normal de vomir souvent dans ma condition  
\- NORMAL ?! NORMAL ?! MAIS DEPUIS QUAND C'EST NORMAL DE VOMIR SOUVENT ? ET QUELLE CONDITION ?  
\- Tu cries beaucoup pour l'instant il me semble ? Fais attention tu pourrais perdre ta voix. Et pour ma condition il faut que je te dises que…  
\- Peu importe ! Tu me diras après je dois d'abord te parler, ce que j'essaye de faire depuis tout à l'heure d'ailleurs et que je vais finir avant d'être dérangé encore une fois par des connards inconscients!  
\- Oui mais tu dois savoir…  
\- Non ! Après! Maintenant tu t'assieds sur ce siège et tu écoutes ce que j'ai à te dire !  
\- rrroooooaaahhhhhaaahhhhooh!

Des cris retentir et dans tout le restaurant à la vue des abominations qui venaient d'entrer.

\- ET MERDE JE PENSAIS QU'ON LES AVAIT TOUTES BUTÉES CES SALOPERIES ! MAIS NON ! ET LES SURVIVANTES DOIVENT VENIR ME FAIRE CHIER MAINTENANT! A CE MOMENT PRÉCIS ! PUTAIN IL Y EN A MARRE !  
Daryl prit son arbalète au moment où un trait vert passait à côté de lui pour aller exploser la tête d'un des rôdeurs qui venaient de rentrer dans le restaurant, ensemble ils tuèrent tous les rôdeurs mais c'était trop tard, Daryl était reparti dans sa mauvaise habitude de jurer comme un charretier alors que Harry s'était appliqué pendant les cinq ans à le faire parler correctement. Trois heures après, une fois les corps sur un bûcher dehors, le restaurant remis à peu près en état et Daryl calmé (ce qui avait pris le plus longtemps), ce dernier pu recommencer , il avait la bague, la jolie musique était là et surtout Harry était à sa place donc tout était présent pour le bon déroulement de la mission impossible comme il commençait à surnommé sa demande.  
\- Mon chéri, je suis enceint, lui sortit brusquement Harry alors qu'il allait s'agenouiller pour la troisième fois.  
\- Bien mais on parlera de..QUOI ! ENCEINT ?! MAIS C'EST QUOI ENCORE CE PUTAIN DE BORDEL ?  
\- Langage mon amour.  
\- ARRÊTE AVEC TES SURNOMS À LA CON ET EXPLIQUE-TOI ! AUX DERNIÈRES NOUVELLES IL N'Y A QUE LES FILLES QUI PEUVENT AVOIR UN ENFANT !  
\- C'est de cela dont je te parlais… chez les sorciers lorsque la magie est très présente chez l'un , elle crée un utérus temporaire et il peut enfanter.  
\- ET TU M'ANNONCES ÇA COMME ÇA ? SANS PRÉPARATION ?  
\- J'ai essayé de te le dire mais tu as l'air d'avoir aussi quelque chose à me dire et donc tu ne m'écoutais pas.  
\- MAIS QU'IL EST CON ! COMMENT TU AS PU NE PAS COMPRENDRE CE QUE JE VOULAIS TE DEMANDER ?! TOUT LE MONDE ICI L'A COMPRIS !  
\- Ah bon ?  
\- Il faut que je me calme, au fond tu es un bon amant et ce serait dommage que tu disparaisse BRUTALEMENT de la surface de la terre.  
\- Et bien tu peux la poser ta question maintenant, si elle te tient tant que ça à cœur.  
Mais il n'a vraiment pas compris en plus ! Darryl était époustouflé par la naïveté du jeune sorcier. Mais le moment était à autre chose que ces étonnements. Il s'agenouilla donc encore (il faudra qu'il pense à acheter une crème pour son genou, il était certain d'avoir un bleu) ouvrit la boîte dans laquelle se trouvait une bague magnifique.  
\- Harry, accepterais tu de…  
Et la lumière ne fut plus.  
\- EST CE QUE LE CON QUI A ÉTEINT CETTE FICHUE LUMIÈRE POURRAIT LA RALLUMER OU JE LE TUE LUI ET TOUTE SA FAMILLE !  
Le directeur de l'établissement arriva rapidement  
\- Nous sommes navrés messieurs et mesdames mais il y a une coupure de courant il faudra patienter le temps que ça se rallume.  
\- RAAAAHHHHHHH J'EN PEUX PLUS ! TU AS DE LA CHANCE QUE JE T'AIME CRÉTIN IGNORANT ! hurla Daryl à Harry.  
Au bout d'un long, trèèèèès long moment, la lumière fut et Darryl put s'agenouiller pour la cinquième fois devant un Harry qui commençait à se demander ce qu'il voulait lui demander, surtout à genoux (on se le demande ….).

\- Donc, je reprends. Harry me ferais tu l'honneur de JE VAIS ÊTRE PÈRE ?  
\- Oui mon sucre d'orge c'est ce que je te dis depuis tout à l'heure mais tu ne voulais pas me dire quelque chose ?  
\- JE VAIS ÊTRE PÈRE NATURELLEMENT ET JE SUIS GAY MAIS TOUT VAS BIEN POUR TOI ?! Ah oui la question, Harry, me ferais tu le plaisir de devenir mon mari et de m'épouser ?  
Et là Harry ne put s'en empêcher, il éclata de rire laissant ainsi le chasseur à genoux et sans réponse.  
\- MAIS TU VEUX BIEN RÉPONDRE MERDE ! ÇA FAIT 4 HEURES QUE J'ESSAYE DE TE LE DEMANDER! JE T'AI FAIT UN TRUC ROMANTIQUE ET TOUT CE N'EST PAS POUR NE PAS AVOIR DE RÉPONSE !  
\- Désolé mon amour je vais te donner ma réponse..  
Harry prit une grande inspiration, le regarda, et sa réponse fut des plus hallucinante...

 _Ah! Ça y est je me souviens de son nom, il s'appelle Voldemort…oui c'est bien ça,Voldemort. Rahhh ben oui que voulez-vous lorsqu'on s'appelle Magie et qu'on a vécu plusieurs millénaires, on oublie beaucoup plus de choses_ _***comme par exemple raconter la fin de l'histoire aux lecteurs…non, en fait ça c'est du sadisme…***_

FIN…?

* * *

Une review?


End file.
